Chapter 1
"Chapter 1" is the series premiere and the first episode of the first season of Legion. Legion - Episode 1.01 - Chapter 1 - Press Release Synopsis David considers whether the voices he hears might be real. Plot David Haller is under interrogation by government officials who believe that he may be the most powerful Mutant in existence. David is unaware of his powers, and tells the officials that he has been diagnosed as schizophrenic. Because of this, he had a troubled upbringing, eventually leading to his attempting to commit suicide. David is finally remanded to Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital. Six years after, on his birthday, he is visited by his sister, Amy Haller. She sees an improvement in him, while David is just waiting for something to happen. David spends his days in therapy and with his friend, Lenny Busker. Sydney Barrett, a new patient, arrives at Clockworks at David is immediately smitten. She does not like being touched, but eventually agrees to be David's girlfriend and they spend all their time together. After a while, Syd is discharged from hospital and in a moment of spontaneity, David kisses her. The physical contact triggers Syd's Mutant power to switch bodies. In David's body, Syd is unable to control his powers. Causing chaos and altering reality, she causes several deaths, including Lenny who is phased into a wall. David, in Syd's body, escapes the hospital. Syd's power soon wears off, and David finds himself back in his own body, but still free from the hospital. He becomes aware that he is being followed by two people, and in his attempt to escape, is captured by the government. David is eventually rescued by Mutants Ptonomy Wallace and Kerry Loudermilk, who already rescued Syd after the incident at the hospital. Reaching a boat on the beach, David meets Melanie Bird and heads to safety. Cast Main Cast *Dan Stevens as David Haller *Rachel Keller as Sydney Barrett *Aubrey Plaza as Lenny Busker/Amahl Farouk *Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk (credit only) *Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace *Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk *Katie Aselton as Amy Haller *Jean Smart as Melanie Bird Guest Starring *Hamish Linklater as Clark Debussy *David Selby as Brubaker Co-Starring *David Ferry as Dr. Dennis Kissinger *Ellie Araiza as Philly *Matt Hamilton as Ben *Brad Mann as Rudy *Quinton Boisclair as Devil With The Yellow Eyes *Mackenzie Gray as The Eye *Mike Azevado as 'Renal Failure' Alvarez *Ese Atawo as Day Room Duty Nurse *Tobias Austen and Noah Hegglin Houben as David (Infant) *Sebastian Billingsley-Rodriguez as David (Toddler) *Christian Convery as David (4 yrs) *Luke Roessler as David (6-8 yrs) *Jacob Hoppenbrouwer as David (10-12 yrs) *Alex Mulgrew as David (16 yrs) *Paul Belsito as The Man Who Hides *Eugene Wong as The Man In All His Clothes *Eric Malapad as The Man Who Strokes His Beard *Gustavo Ferman as Risotto Dude *Stephanie Van Dyck as Skeletal Fat Lady *Tim Bissett as Psychiatrist *Sidartha Murjani as Wild Rusty Combo *Georgia Swinton as Woman Who Self-Argues *Espirito Muricio as Woman Who Nurses *Kyja Sutton as Amy (8-10 yrs) *Matthew Afonso as Monitor Room Technician *Peter Chao as Cube Tech #1 *Jesse Reid as Cube Tech #2 *Simon Chin as Clockworks Orderly *Charles Jarman as Cube Police #1 *Shimon Boriskov as Jr. Prom Guy (Bloody Nose) *June B. Wilde as Science Teacher *James Wilson as School Principal *Maddie Phillips as Jr. Prom Date (Crying) *Mathias Ty Parto as Trick or Treat #1 *Jonathan Wu as Trick or Treat #2 *Belinda Sobie as Patient Dancer #1 *Sabine Uwimambe as Patient Dancer #2 *Karina Ho as Patient Dancer #3 *Edwin Perez as Patient Dancer #4 *Mandy Rushton as Patient Dancer #5 *Monica Gutierrez as Patient Dancer #6 *Stephanie Lavigne as Patient Dancer #7 Trivia *The Devil With The Yellow Eyes appears as one of David's toys in the opening montage. *Several characters refer to an "incident at Red Hook." Red Hook is the name of the town next to Bard College, where Marvel character Jean Grey was buried. Jean Grey's father was a professor at Bard College and Jean Grey grew up in the area. IMDb Legion - Chapter 1 - Trivia *To depict David Haller losing control of his abilities in a kitchen, actor Dan Stevens was filmed separately from the practical effects, with the images layered together to create the final, slow-motion sequence. Legion Inside Season 1 Special Effects FX *During the episode there are various people that only David can see, such as: the old couple when talking to his sister, and the man in the greenery when he's sitting with Lenny. These are not actually delusions and are, in fact, some of David's personalities. *When Syd and David switch bodies, she is able to tap into the powers on one of his personalities. Known as Personality #5 in the comics, Personality #5 is a godlike mutant who describes himself as "The One True Legion". He has the ability to warp both time and reality which would explain how Syd was able to change the structure of the patients rooms, leaving no doors, as well as, trapping Lenny in the wall. *David is seen in a wheelchair early on in the episode in the hospital. This is a reference to his father in the comics, Professor Xavier. Gallery Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(1).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(2).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(3).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(4).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(5).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(6).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(7).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(8).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(9).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(10).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(11).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(12).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(13).jpg Clockworks.png 101TheEye.jpg 101Ben.png Brubaker.jpg Division 3.jpg Kissinger.jpg Amy Happy birthday.gif Kitchen explosion.jpg Ptonomy Pictures (11).jpg Ptonomy Pictures (10).jpg Ptonomy Pictures (1).jpg Mind Exchange.png References Category:Season 1/Episodes